Latest News
Please note that records submitted to this website will be shared with the RSPB Croydon Local Group for use in their survey of birds in Croydon. We may get back to you for more info about records of scarcer species and records of other wildlife as records posted here may also be submitted to the London Natural History Society and the Surrey county bird recorder. Do not post records on this website unless you are happy for them to be shared with the other organisations mentioned here. Please do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000). Any such reports will be removed. We would still like to know of such potential breeding records, so please e-mail them to johnbirkett(AT)hotmail.co.uk. If posting records from a private garden include the street name if you wish, but do not give the house number without express permission. There is a separate page for recording sightings of species other than birds, eg mammals, dragonflies, butterflies, etc. Click on the link here to access Other Wildlife December 2013 * 6th - Riddlesdown: 2 Peregrines, 1 Meadow Pipit, 100+ Jackdaws, 4 Bullfinches, 1 Linnet, 15+ Blackbirds, 3 Redwings, 2 Fieldfares. (JB) * 6th - Sanderstead: 1 Redwing, 1 Mistle Thrush (JB) * 5th - South Norwood CP: 3 Wigeon, Little Egret (JAH) * 5th – New Addington: Best birds were over the boundary in Bromley in the fields behind the Vulcan Way Industrial Estate with a Buzzard, 40+ Fieldfares, 20+ Redwings and a Stock Dove. (JB) * 5th – Sanderstead Plantation: Surprised to see that most of the larches have been cut down because they were unsafe, now have to see how well the new ones grow. Still had a flock of about 30 Goldfinches, also 20+ Redwings and 15+ Blackbirds (a good count for this site). (JB) * 4th - Pittville Gardens, South Norwood (pm): pair Jackdaw over S, plus singing Song Thrush along rly embankment (GH) * 4th - Croham Hurst: Found a freshly killed Woodpigeon, sat nearby and sure enough a m Sparrowhawk returned to the kill. 80+ Redwings, 12 Fieldfare, Treecreeper. (Jack Barnes) * 4th - Sanderstead: c20 Fieldfares west, 6 Redwings west, 45+ Black-headed Gulls, 40+ Starlings, 3 Canada Geese on pond. Female Sparrowhawk over Plantation. (JB) * 3rd - Croham Hurst: 4 Nuthatch, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Bullfinch, 2 Chaffinch, 15+ Redwing, 8 Fieldfare, 2 Treecreeper, Robin, Sparrowhawk, 16 Long-tailed Tits, 10+ Great/Coal/Blue tits (J.Barnes) * 3rd - East Croydon: No chance of Pied Wagtails roosting at the bus station as the trees have been severely 'pollarded'. If anyone sees Pied Wagtails roosting anywhere in Croydon, please let me know. (John Birkett) * 3rd – South Norwood CP: 2 Mute Swan, 2 Teal, 9 Shoveler, 2 Cormorant, Kestrel, 2 Water Rail, 5 Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, Stock Dove, Collared Dove, Kingfisher, Pied Wagtail, 10 Fieldfare, 4 Redwing, 4 Mistle Thrush, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, Bullfinch. (JAH) * 2nd - South Norwood Lake (14.45 - 15.45): c25 Tufted Duck, 1 Cormorant, pair Great Crested Grebe, c45 Coot, c75 Black-headed Gull, 1 Collared Dove, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Jay, pair Goldcrest, 1 Nuthatch, 1 Song Thrush (singing), 6 Pied Wagtail (GH) * 2nd – South Norwood CP: 2 Mute Swan, 13 Shoveler, 2 Cormorant, 2 Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Water Rail, 7 Common Gull, 4 Stock Dove, 4 Collared Dove, 2 Pied Wagtail, 29 Blackbird, 16 Fieldfare, 5 Redwing, Coal Tit. (JAH) * 1st – South Norwood CP: 2 Mute Swan, 9 Shoveler, 3 Cormorant, Little Egret, 2 Water Rail, Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 6 Collared Dove, 13 Fieldfare, 3 Redwing, Goldcrest. (JAH) * 1st - Sanderstead: A walk to the shops gave me five species of thrush with good numbers of Blackbirds all over, Redwings and Fieldfares around the Plantation on the way up and a Song Thrush singing on the way back plus a Mistle Thrush at The Gruffy. (JB) November 2013 Archived Records for 2013 January 2013 - February 2013 - March 2013 - April 2013 - May 2013 - June 2013 - July2013 - August 2013 - September 2013 - October 2013 - November 2013 - December 2013